


Nothing But a Sound

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Series: It Gets Easier to Love You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Implied Smut, Yelling, but it doesn't last, there's a little bit of fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: You and Dean get into a fight, and you leave. You don't ever want to be found.Loosely based off of "Don't Ever Want to Be Found" by The Rubens.





	Nothing But a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more fic after this one for this series! Thanks for reading!

Dean opens the door to his bedroom and flicks the light on. You look around from the typewriter on his desk to the arsenal on his wall. You notice a picture in a frame of a blonde woman and a little boy, both smiling.

“Is that your mom?” you ask.

Dean nods. “Yeah. One of the only pictures I have of her, actually. She died when I was four.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I had no idea.”

“No, I know you didn’t. It’s okay. Really. I’ve gotten to meet her a couples times as an adult.”

You can’t help but chuckle. “Do I even want to know?”

“Cas has sent me back in time a few times and I got to meet my mom before she was pregnant with me. And one time while she was pregnant with me.”

“Wow, just another day in the office for ya?” you tease, adding a wink.

“Oh yeah. Meeting my mom wasn’t even the weirdest thing that happened to me.”

Your eyes widen, enticed. “Like…?”

Dean gestures for you to sit on his bed. Who are you to refuse getting in the bed of the most gorgeous man you’ve ever met. The bed doesn’t dip when Dean joins you. The benefit of memory foam.

Dean tells you so many different stories from his adventures in hunting. Some of which you had already read about in the books, but you weren’t going to say anything.

“Wait,  _ fairies _ ?” You laugh at the thought of a little Tinkerbell attacking Dean before he microwaved it. “And they’re evil?”

“Pretty much, yeah. But that’s not the weirdest yet.”

“How could it  _ possibly _ get any weirder?”

“An angel once tossed us into an alternate universe where Sam and I were actors for a TV show about our lives. The weirdest part about that were the names of the actors that played us. Jared Pada..something. I know it was Polish. And then I was Jensen Ackles. And Cas was named  _ Misha _ .”

Your belly starts hurting from all the laughing, but Dean wasn’t even close to finished.

“Let’s see… there was also that time where an angel went back and stopped the Titanic from sinking because he hated that Celine Dion song… Oh, Sam and I had to give couples counseling to a couple witches. That was fun,” he mutters sarcastically. “Sam got married for like a week, then got divorced.”

“Who the hell gets married for a week? Well, besides celebrities, but they’re all crazy.”

“The chick gave Sam a love potion. He thought he was madly in love with her. I don’t even know if I should be telling you this next one, but here goes… I once hooked up with this chick at a bar and she got pregnant, but the pregnancy lasted maybe two days. By the end of the week, I had a sixteen year old daughter. Turns out they were Amazons.”

“Like Wonder Woman?” you question, not even caring about the random hookup.

“Exactly, except more evil. So Sam shot his niece because she was trying to kill me with a knife.”

“Ah, father/daughter bonding,” you sigh sarcastically. “Nothing like it.”

He chuckles. “No kidding. Sammy has this fear of clowns, and he once got chased down by one, but then it exploded into glitter. He looked like he got attacked by some crazy strippers. It was hilarious. There was this case where cartoon laws became reality.”

“Cartoon laws? Like draw a hole in the wall, walk right through it?”

“Exactly. It was insanity. But on the bright side, you can make pancakes shaped like my face.”

“Ooh, got in the face with a frying pan?”

“Yep.”

You chuckle. Hearing Dean’s crazy hunting stories is definitely one of the best nights you’ve had in a long time.

“I’m not even finished yet,” he continues. “I met Dorothy. Like the  _ Wizard of Oz _ Dorothy. She’s a hunter. She was hunting down the Wicked Witch of the West. We helped her out, no big deal.” He shrugs, adding a wink at the end. “So we have this series of books written about our lives. The Winchester Gospels. Well, there was one time Sam and I came across a high school that was putting on a musical version of it.”

“That sounds  _ awesome _ !”

“Eh, it had it’s moments. I met  _ the _ Wizard of Oz, as well. Yeah, he was a dick. I got turned into a teenager. We fought a ghost that was traveling through the internet. That son of a bitch was hard to trap. Oh, and we found out that imaginary friends are a real thing. That was insane.” He pauses, glancing at you. “That’s it. No more funny stories.”

You roll your eyes, smiling. “I’m sure you have more funny stories, just maybe not anymore hunting related ones.”

“Yeah, that’s true. What about you, huh? What are some of your best stories?”

You shrug. “I don’t really have one. Unless you count getting thrown up on by my prom date before the dance even started.”

Dean asks you a ton of other questions about yourself until you’re cut off by your phone ringing. You excuse yourself to the hallway to answer it.

“Okay. Thanks for letting me know,” you say into the phone. “Um, can I get back to you on that?” You pause while they answer your question. “Okay. Thank you.” They tell you to have a good evening, and you reply with, “You as well,” before you hang up.

You huff out a sigh. The nursing company you work for went bankrupt, and they had to shut down. Everyone got fired. They told you that they can give you recommendations for other companies if you wanted, and that they’d even try to help you stay with the kids you work with now. But you’re starting to second guess. Maybe this is a sign. You’ve been second guessing your job the past few months anyway. Maybe it’s time to move on to other things.

You go back into Dean’s room, finding Dean still sitting on his bed.

“Everything alright?” Dean asks you.

You nod. “Yeah. Everything’s fine.” You don’t really want to burden Dean with your career crisis, so you keep your mouth shut for the time being.

Dean takes a look at the time. “I guess I should probably bring you back to your hotel. You have an early morning tomorrow if you want to make it back in time for work.”

“Actually, I have a few extra days. I thought that, if you’d want me to, I’d stay in town a couple more days.” With no job to get back to, you find it that much harder to leave Dean, especially with how wonderful your date went.

Dean’s existing smile turns into a beam. “I would love that.”

 

You wake up the next morning in Dean’s bed, both of you still sticky with sweat. Content, you try to fall back asleep, at least for a few more minutes, not yet ready to give this up.

“Morning, beautiful,” Dean grumbles, his voice thick with sleep.

You smile and roll over so you’re looking into his forest green eyes. “Hi.”

Dean gives you a little peck on the nose and you giggle.

“So, what would you like to do today?” he asks you, his eyes never leaving yours.

You shrug. “Whatever. We could watch a movie or go for a walk to stay right here all day…”

“Mm,” he hums, bringing his lips against yours. He licks the seam of your mouth, asking for entrance, which you eagerly grant.

Dean rolls so you’re laying on top of him, his hands running through your hair. Your hands trail from his neck down his shoulders towards his torso. Before you can get to his abs, your stomach growls, ruining the moment.

You give a hard chuckle. “Figures,” you sigh to yourself.

Dean chuckles with you. “As tempting as it would be to stay in bed all day - and it is, believe me - we should probably get you something to eat.”

You nod, reluctantly rolling off of Dean so he can get up. You sit up, holding his sheet over your bare torso. Dean tosses a clean tee shirt from his drawer. It smells like him. You gladly put it on before reaching down for your underwear.

With Dean being so tall, his shirt hangs down to your mid thigh, effectively covering you up. He takes your hand and leads you to the kitchen, where Sam is sitting with an egg white omelette and at least three different newspapers.

“Hey,” he says, setting his coffee down. “So get this, four different teenagers claim to have seen a ghost in a park in Red Cloud, Nebraska.”

“Think they really saw it?” Dean asks. “Maybe they’re just trying to get attention.”

“Yeah, that was my first thought, too, but then I took a look. The four teenagers, they all live on different parts of town, go to different schools. As far as I can tell, they’ve never met one another. The sightings all occurred on different days. It might be worth looking into.”

“I don’t know, it seems kinda thin.”

“Well, it’s only half an hour away. We could always go check it out and if it’s nothing, come back and start over,” Sam suggests.

Dean takes a deep breath, looking over at you.

“Go,” you tell him. “I’ll just hang out at my hotel for a while.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asks you, his eyebrows raised in concern.

You nod. As much as you were looking forward to spending the day with Dean, duty calls.

“And hey, if you end up needing first aid, you’ll know where to find me,” you tease.

Dean smiles warmly at you, leaning forward to kiss your nose again.

“I guess I’ll just have to make you pancakes another time,” he sighs, leading you back to his bedroom so you can get dressed.

You help Dean pack his stuff before you take his shirt off. You put your dress from last night back on before you hand his shirt back to him.

“If you’re not careful, I might end up stealing that,” you tease.

“Well it looks better on you than it ever did on me.” He puts the shirt into his bag to bring with him. He cradles your face in his hands, leaning in to kiss you again.

“We’ll bring you back to your hotel, but then we gotta take off,” Dean informs you.

You nod. “Okay.”

 

As promised, Dean drops you off outside your hotel. You tell the boys to stay safe before they leave, the black impala retreating from the parking lot.

You just get back to your hotel from picking up dinner when Dean calls you.

“Hey,” you answer, smiling. “How’d the hunt go?”

“Well, it  _ was _ a spirit,” Dean confirms. “But we torched her, so all’s well that ends well.”

You chuckle. “Well I’m glad you have another victory to add to your seemingly endless list of wins.”

“I don’t know about that,” he chuckles. “We should be rolling back into town in about ten minutes. Any chance you can meet us at the bunker with your first aid kit?”

You roll your eyes, a smile still on your face. “Did the big bad ghost get a few punches in?”

“Not really.”

“Yes!” Sam shouts, having heard your conversation. “She shoved him and he went tumbling down a hill.”

You laugh. “Well, Jack, you better get back here so I can patch you up.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that Jill,” Dean teases back, picking up on your joke. You beam to yourself. “See you soon.”

 

This quickly became routine with the Winchesters. They’d pick up on a case, you’d stay back at your hotel, and then they’d come back with injuries that you gladly patched up.You wonder how long it’ll be before they realize that you haven’t gone home yet. But it seems that they track time not by how many days pass by, but by how many cases they have. A two cases that take three days each only seems like two days to them. Hopefully that’ll buy you a little time.

Five weeks. That’s how long it takes before Dean says something while you’re stitching up a nasty gash on his shoulder from a werewolf hunt.

Unfortunately for you, five weeks is all it took for you to fall head over heels for Dean. The life you used to have seems so mundane now that you’ve seen what life can be like with him.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Dean starts, “but don’t you have to get back to work?”

You look down at the ground. “I’ve actually been thinking about not going back to work,” you admit, avoiding his gaze.

“What? Why?”

You shrug. “I’ve been thinking about it for a few months now. I’m just not enjoying it like I used to. I think it’s time for me to find something different.”

“Like what?”

You look up at him again, seeing not judgement in his eyes, but concern.

“Maybe I could you with you and Sam and take care of all those injuries you always seem to end up with,” you say cautiously. Even though you’ve known Dean for a while now, you two only just started dating. Maybe asking to adapt to his lifestyle was going just a bit too fast.

“Why?” he asks you.

“Well I’m not exactly cut out to be a hunter, so I figure that helping you guys with your injuries would be the easiest way to help. I could also do some research for you. The Men of Letters library is absolutely packed and I’m sure I could learn so much and just help out from the hotel, out of the line of fire.”

“No. Not gonna happen,” Dean states. “[Y/N], nobody  _ volunteers _ for this life. Something always forces you into it. You’re not going to be a hunter or a researcher or 24 hour hospital. You’re going to go home and live a normal life.”

“That’s not up to you,” you argue, starting to get irritated. “It’s  _ my _ life. I don’t have anything back home for me. At least with you and Sam, I could help make a difference.”

“What about nursing? You don’t think that’s making a difference?” Dean’s voice starts rising, and you know you’re in for a fight.

“I got fired, Dean!” you snap. “I got fired, so if I go home, I’m going home jobless. It doesn’t make a difference either way.”

“You can get another job!”

“I don’t  _ want _ another job. I want  _ this _ . I want  _ you _ .”

Dean shakes his head angrily. “You’re not becoming a hunter. That’s final.”

You stare at him incredulously. “Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what to do? You don’t get to make that decision for me. I’ve decided. I don’t want to go back to my boring apple pie life. I always felt out of place anyway. I don’t belong there, Dean. I belong on the road, helping you help others.”

“It’s not open for discussion.” Dean crosses his arms. “You’re going back. You’re going to find a new job. You’re going to live a long, happy life, far away from this monster crap.”

You will the tears you feel in your eyes to stay put. “So you want me to leave?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want me, is that it?”

“No, I never said that.” He lowers his arms. “People I get close to, they don’t have much in the way of a lifespan. As much as I would love having you come on the road with us, it’s just too dangerous.”

You roll your eyes. “Tough shit, Winchester. I’d rather live a short,  _ happy _ life with you and Sam than a crappy, miserable, long life in a town where I don’t even have any friends.”

“No. You’re not coming. That’s final.” Dean runs his hand over his face. “I think you should go.”

You stand your ground, refusing to make a move for the door. “No. The only way I’m walking out of that door is if you tell me that you don’t want me.”

Dean’s eyes look as if you just kicked his puppy. “Please don’t make me lie to you.”

“Just say it!” you shout. A tear escapes from your eye, and you can’t hold back your emotions anymore. “Just tell me that I mean nothing to you. Tell me that I was just another one of your conquests! Because that’s the only reason that you would want me to leave. You don’t send away the people that you care about!”

“I can’t say that.” A single tear falls from Dean’s eye. “Please try to understand.”

“Forget it,” you say through your teeth. “Whatever this thing was, Dean… it’s over as soon as I walk out that door. So you’re off the hook. But don’t you  _ ever _ contact me again, you got it?”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, blocking you from the emotion showing through them. You shake your head, giving a humorless laugh from your nose. You walk out of his room, out of his bunker, and out of his life.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Sam’s POV**

 

Either Dean hasn’t noticed or he just doesn’t care enough to bring it up, but I can tell that he’s been difference since [Y/N] left. He’s always looking for the next case, never taking ten minutes just to sit and relax. He doesn’t joke around as much anymore. Which, I’ll admit, is kind of refreshing at times, but it’s not Dean. He refuses to play AC/DC in the car anymore. I haven’t asked to confirm, but I’m pretty sure he hasn’t hooked up with anybody since [Y/N]. Even now while the waitress is flirting with him at the bar, he’s not showing any interest.

“Thanks, but I’m just here to do my job,” I overhear Dean saying to the redhead before he comes back to the table.

“Dude,” I say, unable to keep this to myself anymore.

“What?” he asks innocently, looking at me over the lip of his pint.

“You obviously miss [Y/N]. Why don’t you just call her and apologize?”

Dean stares at me blankly. “Okay, random. Where did that come from?”

“You think I haven’t noticed how you’ve turned down every bimbo that hits on you? Or how you won’t play AC/DC in the impala? Hmm? Dean, I’m around you all the time,” I remind him. “I can tell when you’re not acting like you. And lately, you haven’t been.”

Dean rolls his eyes at me, picking up a fry from his plate. “You’re nuts.”

I give him one of my bitchfaces. “Dean, I know-”

“No, Sam, you don’t know,” he interrupts, raising his voice a little bit. He notices some heads that turned towards us and quiets down a little. “I’m the one who told her to go. She’s gone. I don’t have the  _ right _ to miss her, okay? If I wanted her to be here, she would be.”

“Dean, I know you think that you’re protecting her, but-”

“That’s right, I am. Besides, we only dated for, like, two weeks.”

“Yeah, try six,” I correct him. “And you’ve been friends with her for a lot longer. You don’t have to-”

“Just drop it, Sam,” he states, standing up. “You ready to go?”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Dean’s POV**

 

I stare at the crappy motel ceiling, unable to fall asleep. I know that Sam’s right. I do miss [Y/N]. But the way I live is just way too dangerous for me to drag her into. When we were just friends, it was easier. I was able to keep her at arm’s length. But when I broke up with Jennifer, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to stay away from [Y/N] any longer.

But then I remembered that everyone that gets too close to me dies. It happened to Kevin and Charlie. Hell, it’s even happened to Sam a few times. I can’t let that happen to [Y/N]. If she’s gonna die, it’s not going to be because of me.

It’s not until three a.m. that I give up on sleep. I stare at [Y/N]’s number in my phone for what feels like hours before I finally just call her.

It rings once before going to voicemail. So she obviously doesn’t want to talk to me. Not that I can blame her.

“Hey, [Y/N], it’s me,” I say into the receiver. “I just wanted to call and see how you were doing, if you found a new job or not. I’m pretty sure you won’t, but I’m going to ask anyway. Call me back. Please.” Then I hang up.

I’m still just staring at the ceiling when Sam wakes up.

“Morning,” the sasquatch grumbles. He pauses. “Have you been up all night?”

I nod. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“I see that. Find a new case?” He makes his way to the bathroom.

“Uh, no. I haven’t.” I clear my throat as Sam comes back out, this time dressed. “But I’ve been thinking about what you said last night. About [Y/N].”

His eyebrows raise. “Yeah? And? What did you decide?”

“I gotta get her back, Sammy,” I admit, refusing to look at him.

When I do look up at Sam, he as a huge smirk on his face. “Go. I’ll hotwire something and meet you back at the bunker. Hopefully with [Y/N].”

“Yeah, don’t get your hopes up. She hates me.”

“I seriously doubt that. I think she was just hurt.”

I take a deep breath before knocking on her apartment door. I try to force a smile as the door opens, revealing some college girl.

“Can I help you?” she asks.

“Um, I guess I have the wrong room,” I stammer. “Do you know what room [Y/N][Y/L/N] is in?”

She shrugs. “Sorry, I’ve never heard of her.”

I nod, feeling a lump in my throat. “Okay, thanks. Sorry to bother you.”

I go down to the rental office, hoping that the manager will be able to tell me which room. I was  _ so _ sure she was in that room. But I’ve been wrong before.

“Excuse me,” I announce myself, tapping my knuckles against the door.

“Hi, can I help you with something?” the grisly guy behind the desk asks me.

“Hi, I was just wondering if you could tell me what room [Y/N][Y/L/N] is in? I’m an old friend of hers and I’m town and thought I’d drop by and surprise her, but it turns out that I forgot her room number.” I laugh humorlessly, trying to lighten things up just a little bit.

“Can’t help you.”

I sigh. “Look, I know there’s renter privacy and stuff, but I-”

“Well, yes,” he interrupts. “But there’s more to it. [Y/N] doesn’t live here anymore. She was evicted last month. Broad skipped out on two months’ rent. I wasn’t about to let her skip out on a third.”

“Any idea where she might’ve gone?” I ask, getting desperate.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Look, if you’re not here to negotiate a lease, then you’re wasting both my time and yours. Have a good day.” He sits back down and continues typing.

I step out of the building, making my way back towards my baby, when I spot [Y/N] stepping out of her car outside of a coffee shop across the street. I hurry over, hoping that maybe I can catch her. Hopefully now’s not a bad time. I mean, she  _ is _ wearing a skirt suit.

“Please, I’ll take  _ anything _ ,” I hear her begging to the barista from my spot at the door. “Please. I’m desperate.”

“I’m sorry, but we’re not hiring right now,” the barista tells her. “I can’t help you.”

[Y/N] hurries out, rushing right past me without even noticing me standing here. I follow her to a really sketchy-looking motel. It’s a motel that even  _ I _ wouldn’t stay at. But [Y/N] parks in the lot and takes out a key to one of the rooms, letting herself inside.

I walk up to the door and ready myself for the earful that I know I deserve.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Normal POV**

 

You had just taken your suit jacket off when there’s a knock at the door. You huff, slipping out of your heels before you go to see who it is.

When you open the door, the last person you thought you’d see is standing in front of you, the smile on his face not reaching his green eyes.

“Hey, [Y/N],” Dean Winchester says. Dean fucking Winchester.

“What are you doing here, Dean?” you demand, irritated. Who does he think he is? Showing up unannounced three weeks after telling you to screw off? “Come to show me how much happier my life is outside of hunting?” You roll your eyes.

“No, I-” he cuts himself out, his eyes darting around your motel room. “Why are you staying  _ here _ ? I mean, this is a place that even Sammy and I wouldn’t touch.”

“Did you just come to ask me about my current living situation, or do you have point?”

Dean sighs. “I was wrong to tell you to leave. I was just trying to protect you. When people get near me, they get hurt. And I didn’t want that to happen to you. Ironically, I’m the one who ended up hurting you.”

“Yeah. No kidding.” You cross your arms. “Do you know what’s happened to me since you kicked me out? First I lost my job, which you knew, which was part of the reason I wanted to stay in Kansas in the first place. I haven’t been able to find another one yet. Even with the recommendations from my previous boss. There’s nothing available in the nursing field around here, so I thought I’d branch out a little further. Maybe go into managing. Well nobody’s hiring any managers either. So I thought, retail. It’s a step up from food service. But nobody’s hiring. So I turned to food service. I figured that  _ somebody _ would have to be hiring. But no. All the available jobs in the foodservice industry have been given to teenagers who can’t get anything else. I have been to every single business in this god forsaken town and absolutely nobody is hiring. Oh, and as for the shitty motel, after you threw me out, I came back, hoping to just be able to pay for my apartment with my savings until I could find a new job. But as it turns out, when I lost my job, my bank account stopped automatically paying my bills. So I got evicted. This is the cheapest place in town, and since I can’t get a job, I need to save as much of the money that I still have before it runs dry. So thank you, Dean Winchester, for opening my eyes to how much better life without hunting really is!”

Dean just stood there quietly while you ranted about your last three weeks. With each sentence, his face fell more and more.

“[Y/N], I had no idea that you were going to get evicted,” Dean finally says. “If I had known that all of this was going to happen, I never would’ve asked you to leave.”

“ _ Asked _ me to leave? You  _ kicked me out _ . I didn’t want to leave, but you made me.”

“What Sam and I do, it’s dangerous-”

“Yeah, I don’t need a play-by-play of the night you dumped me. Thanks, though,” you snap bitterly. “What more do you want from me?”

  
“I want you to come back.”


End file.
